FnaF : ' Please The Puppet ' DISCONTINUED
by WryWrenWritez
Summary: I decided to thank one of my favourite authors that had inspired me to start typing up stories. This is a Marionette [Female] X Balloon Boy, one of PokeMason's FNAF OTPs.
1. Chapter 1 'The Music Box'

**FnaF FanFiction : Please The Puppet**

 **|| ~ A [Female] Marionette x BalloonBoy ~ ||**

 **|| ~ Chapter One : The Music Box ~ ||**

 **SideNote: This is actually a fan story for the user Pokemason. Pokemason had**

 **inspired me to write the other FnaF fanfic so you can thank him. Btw if you're**

 **confused about me gender, I'm a boy. Wry is a girl. This is a two typer account.**

* * *

 ** _All around the cobbler's bench,_**

 ** _the monkey chased the weasel._**

 ** _The monkey thought it was all in fun,_**

 ** _POP! Goes the weasel._**

* * *

The same tune was repeated again, again and again...

It replayed. It echoed. It chimed - It stopped?

A light flicker of white peered out of the box. The music box.

"Hey... why did you stop?" it tilted it's head.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hi." he called as he crawled through the vast vent.

The nightguard gasped, "No! Where is my torch? DAMN YOU BALLOONBOY!"

"Haha..." B.B laughed demonicly. He then heard tiny footsteps coming from down the hallway.

" ? " B.B tilted his head to get a view of what was coming.

 _"W-W-Whhyye-e-ee..."_ it's voice was glitching out.

The nightguard dropped lifeless to the floor.

B.B widened his eyes as he saw a black and white attired girl.

"Who...a-are you?" he stuttered as he hesitated to step forward.

She whipped around and switched her purple glowing gaze to see him.

" _M-Mari..."_ she responded softly.

"Well," B.B felt more confident to talk to 'Mari' now, "My name is Balloon boy."

Mari's voice was lke a soothing river to him. He didn't know why.

"Do you like the song?" she asked gently.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What song?"

"N-Nevermind..." she muttered whilst looking down.

He then came to realisation, "The ' _Pop! Goes the weasel_ ' ?"

Her pale face brightened up. "Yes! That song."

He nodded. "Everyone knows it."

"Can you wind it up?" she questioned.

"The music box? Sure." he answered.

They both scuttled towards the stained music box - the handle

Balloon boy spun the handle round and round until it played the tune,

* * *

 ** _All around the cobbler's bench,_**

 ** _the monkey chased the weasel._**

 ** _The monkey thought it was all in fun,_**

 ** _POP! Goes the weasel._**

* * *

Mari had a huge smile on her pale, white face.

She began to sing along with the song. Her voice was the face of beauty. Her voice was grace.

B.B was soothed. "You're very good at singing." he complimented without realising.

"T-Thank you." her subtle face was flushed with rosey red. "You're the first to say that."

"You're welcome, Mari."

It was the start of a blissful relationship.

 **|| ~ End Of Chapter One ~ ||**


	2. Chapter 2 'Welcome, Mari'

**FnaF FanFiction : Please The Puppet**

 **|| ~ A [Female] Marionette x BalloonBoy ~ ||**

 **|| ~ Chapter Two : Welcome, Mari ~ ||**

 **SideNote: I see you have continued reading senpai~**

 **For this chapter, it's written by me and Wry [finally].**

Mari and B.B listened to the music box play. They sat side by side just staring...until...

"BALLOON BOY!" a femanim voice echoed through down the hallway.

The duo exited the Prize Corner to see a silver skeleton on the ceiling.

"Oh." B.B realised it was Vixy. "Hi!" he greeted.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you in Kids Cove." Vixy asked whilst tilting her head.

Vixy then looked down to see a small girl - pretty much the same size as B.B.

"Who is this?" she asked whilst pointing at the black and white girl.

"This is Mari, she is the one inside the box in the Prize Corner." he explained.

"The music box? The one that keeps on playing that old tune every single day?"

"Yes... now what is your name?" Mari asked gently.

Vixy crawled down to the stained floor to face Mari.

"I am Vixy, but you can call me Mangle - like the employees do." she responded.

Balloon Boy then thought of something, "I got an idea! I'll introduce everybody to Mari!" he called out.

Mari's purple eyes glowed in amusement. "Who will you introduce to me first?"

Vixy then suggested, "How about Foxy? He's quite lonely now-a-days in Pirate Cove."

Balloon Boy nodded, "Alright, let's go to Pirate Cove!"

 ** _A certain animatronic was watching... very closely._**

 _"Marionette... You have come to your senses, don't be afraid, they'll all thank you later."_

 _"_ FOXY! FOXY YOU HAVE SOME VISITORS!"

The red pirate fox could hear the familiar voice of his first mate on the pirate crew, Vixy.

He poked his head out through the curtains. "Who?"

Foxy looked down to see Vixy, B.B and - who was that?

"This is Mari, the one in the music box." B.B explained whilst Mari was nodding her head.

"What a pretty lass, you're welcome to visit any time." Foxy greeted whilst blinking his amber eyes.

Mari's face brightened up with joy. "T-Thank you.. Foxy sir."

The fox nodded then leaned backwards through the curtains.

"Well..." B.B murmured. "Who do we visit next, Vixy?"

"Err... I should probably stay with Foxy, he needs some company." she muttered.

"Oh.. okay then. I guess I'll introduce you to the Toys."

Mari and B.B strutted side by side until they found Toy Chica and BonBon chatting together.

"Hi!" B.B smiled at the chicken and bunny. "This is Mari." he introduced.

BonBon tilted his head, "Marionette?"

"Yes," Mari nodded. "I am Marionette, you seem to already know."

BonBon replied, "Yep, I've seen the children draw pictures of you and titling them 'Marionette Puppy'.

Toy Chica then examined Mari. "You're pretty." she complimented randomly.

"Err...thank you, you too." she responded.

"Do you know where Toy Freddy is?" B.B asked.

BonBon then stopped to think for a moment, "I'm pretty sure he's with Bonnie and Freddy in the party room, right T.C?"

Toy Chica nodded. "They're talking about how to get a new face for Bonnie."

The duo set off again towards the party room.

"Hello?" B.B then spotted the three.

"Hi." Toy Freddy said warmly. Freddy nodded his head whilst Bonnie just stared - faceless.

Mari blinked in surprise and asked, "What happened to your face?"

Bonnie's head tilted to see Mari, "And who exactly are you?" his endo-skeleton said for him.

B.B then stepped towards them. "This is Mari."

"The 'Puppet'?" Freddy asked.

Mari nodded. "Just call me Mari, please."

Toy Freddy stood up, "Well, let's go back to the parts and service room to check if there is another face for Bonnie."

"G'bye." Freddy stood up as well and they headed towards the room.

Balloon Boy then 'hmmm'd "Oh yeah! Chica is the last one you should meet."

They huddled over to the other party room and opened the door, they saw Chica.

"PIIIPIIIIAIZAAIPAZPAIZIAIPZAIZIAZPAZPAIPAPPPAIAIAAA!"

"..." they shut the door and left.

 **|| ~ End Of Chapter Two ~ ||**

 **GIMMIE SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THEY SHOULD DO NEXT. ;3;**


End file.
